Fire in Your Eyes
by jsms99
Summary: Mark helps Addison after Derek leaves her.


Fire in Your Eyes

_Some Addek at the beginning, then Maddison fluff! Hope you like! jsms99 :)_

The cold flat blade ran across her wrist. She knew the release she'd get from actually doing it, but she had promised him.

But he also promised her he would stop flirting with Grey. He had broken his promise, why couldn't she break hers? She knew the answer to that. She was bigger than that. She just didn't know if she had the strength.

She liked the release she enjoyed the rush she felt as the blade passed through her skin.

She turned the blade so the sharp edge was against her wrist. The trailers door opened and Derek walked in, his brief case in hand.

"Addie?" he asked softly.

"I…I'm sorry."

He caught her as she fell, the knife clattering to the floor.

"Addie, you promised. You promised you'd talk to me."

"I couldn't!" she sobbed, clutching at his shirt. "I couldn't because I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend I don't see it! Everyone can see it!"

"See what?" He was very confused now.

"You love Meredith."

"I love you."

"You love me, but not like you love her." He stood up, still holding her. "I'm going to take you somewhere. You won't need anything, just come with me okay?"

She nodded and followed him out of the trailer. He helped her into the car and they were on their way.

"Where are we going?" Addison asked finally after almost fifteen minutes of silence.

Derek squeezed her hand. "I'm not taking you to the psych ward. We do need to stop at the hospital though."

"Do we have to tell Richard?"

"No."

They were silent the rest of the way to the hospital. Derek helped Addison into the hospital. She plastered a smile on her face that only two people could see through. They stepped into Richard's office where Adele was standing hand on hip.

"Derek, I don't…" the Chief started.

"Addison needs a few days off."

"Addison, are you okay?" Adele spoke, forgetting about her argument with Richard.

"Uh…" she didn't' know what to say. Was she okay? She had almost cut her wrist back at the cabin and just now at the trailer.

"How much time does she need?" He could see something was definitely wrong with her.

They could all see she was off. She didn't look perfect. Her clothes were ruffled and a day old. There were bags under her eyes and no make-up on. Her hair lay limp down her back and over her shoulder and lacked the shine it normally had.

"Take as much time as you need Addison. Your job will still be waiting for you when you're ready to come back," the chief finally decided.

Derek mouthed 'thank you' and lead Addison out of the hospital.

"Where are we going?"

"A hotel."

"So I'm ready to kill and myself and you…!"

"I'm not leaving you Addison. I'm getting you help."

They were silent for a few moments. "We're over aren't we Derek?"

"Yes, yes we are."

She put her head against the cold glass of the window and Derek pulled into a hotel. She saw Mark leaning against the building talking to the bellboy. He saw Addison and stepped forward to help her out.

"Don't you look hot!"

"What are you doing here?" A small smile started to form before she wiped it away. Mark saw though, and she knew it.

"Derek called me to help you."

Derek turned her to face him. "I can leave you with him because he knows you better than I do. He loves you like I should. He's going to help you." He saw a small flicker of fire return to her eyes and he knew he was doing the right thing. "I love you Addison. I just wish I could have loved you better."

He turned and got into his car before she could say anything. Mark stepped behind her and picked her up. Her head rested against his shoulder and he carried her up to the room. He put her on the bed and sat down in a chair near the TV.

"If you make me feel like I'm at a therapist's office, I'm leaving Mark." She was mad and Mark could tell.

"Before wine?" Her head shot up. "You're a drunk Addie! Since when have you been a drunk?"

"I'm not a drunk and I'm not drunk!"

"Not now, which is why you want the wine." He took a sip and sighed. "Good year too."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me?"

"I am, you just can't see it."

"Do you know how cliché you sound?"

"You couldn't see the life that left your eyes because of Derek. He could. He saw how much he was hurting you."

"Then how'd he get the bring idea to bring me to you?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know Red. All I know is that I've seen you change in the few minutes from the car to here.

"What do you mean?"

"The fire is back in your eyes."

"Don't get all sweet on me Mark." He got up and went to lie next to her on the bed. "If you're going to lay there, give me the wine."

"You can have a sip." He handed her the glass and she finished it off. "I said sip." He grabbed the glass.

"That is a good year," she agreed.

"I seem to remember us doing this a couple times before," Mark said, getting up to pour another glass.

"Yeah," Addison remembered. "I think we were in college and our drink of choice was Vodka."

"I couldn't see straight, so you let me sleep in your bed."

"And my roommate almost caught us."

"She was mean."

"She didn't like me. She wanted to be a doctor, but didn't pass the tests the first time."

"She was a college repeat?"

"Yeah, instead of retaking the exam, she retook college. I still don't think she passed."

"That's sad. Why not just retake the test?"

"I don't know! I asked her once and she snapped at me to stay out of her business."

Mark had rejoined her on the bed by now and they were both laughing at the memories. Addison realized the last time she really laughed like this was when she was with Mark the night of the affair.

"Derek brough me to you because he realized only you made me laugh anymore."

"Hm! So I'm therapy." He nodded, smiling to himself. She laughed and took the glass of wine. "I could do more therapy." He winked at her.

"Mark…"

"Derek left you Addison, for someone nowhere near as beautiful, sexy or funny. I don't know why, but he did and I'm glad." He said the last part hesitantly.

"Why?"

Mark took the glass back and finished it off. "Because I love you." He sat the glass on the bedside table and turned to kiss her.

"Mark, stop." He didn't and she pushed him away. "Stop." This time he did.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted this too." He started to get off the bed and she grabbed his arm.

"I do."

"What?"

"I do want this. I want you." She hesitated then decided to tell him. "I love you too Mark."

He kissed her again, straddling her. She kissed him back this time.

_Hope you liked it! - jsms99_


End file.
